The Untold Story: A Star wars Fanfic
by 13GaladrielofLorien
Summary: The untold story of Ahsoka's Sister: Honestly, I never thought it would end this way. For all my life, my people had lived in peace. We were happy that way, until the Separatists captured us, all two million of us.
1. Introduction

**I Just want to say that this is my first Fanfic and I don't want and mean comments. Helpful criticism though, is thankfully accepted.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars nor any of it's characters. I only own Jalren and Mulana.**

**The Untold Story:  
Introduction:  
Honestly, I never thought it would end this way. For all my life, my people had lived in peace. We were happy that way, until the Separatists captured us, all two million of us.**

**Just a few seconds ago, the Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi arrived in chains and to teach him a lesson, the keeper of the processing center launched ten of us into the bottomless chasm beneath us. I was one of them. My name is Mulana Tano, and this is my story.**

**I was born on the planet of Kiros. Kiros had been settled by a large band of Togruta settlers searching for a peaceful life away from our former planet Shili. The colonization efforts were very successful and soon we populated most of the planet. **

**I was an adventurous and carefree child, I was, that is, until my sister was born. My parents named her Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano. She was absolutely adorable and at first I gladly helped out with her. I was the first one to find out that she was force-sensitive.**

**I was happy with her skill, though I didn't know what it meant. I too had the ability to move objects with my mind and peek into the future. If I wanted to, I could easily bend the will of others to make them do as I wished. I taught her all I knew of the force, though I just called it the gift for I did not know what it truly was called. **

**Ahsoka began showing off her gift to our family. I was proud of her, until he came. The first Jedi I had ever seen. He gave Ahsoka some toys and let her play with them. Ahsoka smiled and tried to wink at me, then she lifted them all up at once and made them fly around the room. **

**The Jedi seemed happy and told my parents that she was force sensitive and that she would be taken away to be trained as a Jedi. I was shocked.****_ Why didn't a Jedi come to find me?_**** I wondered. **

**I calmed down and remembered that nobody excepting Ahsoka knew of my ability to interact with the force. I lifted up the chair that the Jedi was sitting on. He didn't even look surprised. I turned the chair so that he could see me. **

**He looked me over and then told me to put him down. I did so happily and waited for him to tell me I could go to be trained as a Jedi too. Instead he asked me to leave the room. I left and went to my bedchamber and used the force to listen in on their conversation. **

**"The older one is remarkably talented with the force." Said the Jedi. I beamed. "But she has much anger and fear in her and is to old to start training." At that, I didn't know what to do. **

**A dark rage welled up in me and I ran into the sitting room. I knocked everyone in the room over with a tremendous force push. I then ran to our courtyard and jumped onto the roof. I ran off trying to ignore the fading noise of the Jedi's shouts of "Come back Mulana!", my parent's sobs, and most of all, Ahsoka's piercing screams. **

**I jumped off another roof to land in a nearby tree. Inside my head I still hears my parents crying while the Jedi told them that I would have to be hunted down and that I was to dangerous to be kept alive. **

**I sat down and started crying, realizing the extent of what I had done. I was now a criminal, an outcast. I heard one more word from the Jedi before he realized I was spying on him. The word was "Sith"**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
_Four years later..._  
"Mulana! Get up the spaceship is going to leave without us!" I groaned and sat up, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes. "Okay!"

I got up and smiled at my best friend, Jalren Talki. "Say, got any food for a poor hungry soul?" He smiled at the reference.

Four years back, I was lost in a strange town and was desperate for food. I looked beneath me and saw a Twi'lek merchant selling pieces of roast gornt. I stared hungrily at the food the quickly decided on taking a piece. I looked down at the cart and selected the largest and juiciest two pieces of meat. I carefully lifted them up with the force and made them fly to my awaiting hands. just as I was about to take a bite I heard a voice. "Hello!" a Twi'lek boy said "Say, got any food for a poor hungry soul?" I was very surprised. Then the boy made the food fly from my hands and into his own. It turned out that he was force sensitive also. He got me out of many fixes and we eventually became best friends.

"Did you hear me?" asked Jalren. I shook my head, coming back to reality. "Well I said no, we have to catch the ship." We were going to Kiros, my home. Despite my history, I loved Kiros and I was determined to protect it. The twin suns of the planet we were on, Tatooine, started their daily path over the desert sky. Despite the rising sun, the alley we had slept in was dark and gloomy.

I stood up and stretched, then grabbed my bag off a nearby storage container. Jalren grabbed his blaster, our only defense against the cruel galaxy. I stepped out onto the empty street, checking to make sure there were no probe droids. Since Jabba the Hutt made most of his money off of bounties, there was usually a probe prowling around searching for criminals. I had never told Jalren my story and why I was wanted. He hadn't either and we both were fine with it. We just understood that both of us were criminals and had a small bounty on our head.

As we walked the small city slowly came to life. Yawning merchants walked out into the street and set up their stalls. Slaves of wealthy people wandered the streets. I knew a few of them and waved goodbye to them. They all knew I was leaving and waved back calling quiet farewells.

The space port wasn't too far off so in very little time we found ourselves there. The port was near empty, excepting a medium sized transport. Jalren pointed at it and said "That is our ride off this desert." I nodded. "What's your plan?" I asked "We are going to use the force to convince those guards to let us on then we'll sneak into the cargo hold and get into some less dirty clothing."

I liked that idea. I hadn't had new clothing for two years. The tunic and leggings I was wearing was incredibly dirty and the edges were in tatters. "Mulana," Jalren said. "you ready?" I nodded. "Lets go!" I whispered.

I quickly scanned the area for anyone who might interfere. "All clear." I said. Jalren and I walked forwards so that the guards could see us. "Hey! You!" One guard yelled. "Ye don't belong here." I grimaced when I saw what race they were.

"Ugh! Trandoshans, why do they have to be Trandoshans?" Trandoshans were well known for their strength, exceptional sight, and their horrid smell. Jalren winked at me. "No worries, the crew isn't Trandoshan." "They better not be." I muttered. "

The Trandoshan who yelled at us was walking towards us, a hevy blaster in hand. "A Twi'lek and a Togruta eh? You aren't on the lisst." "Yes we are on the list." said Jalren waving his hand. "Yes you are on the lissssst." The Trandoshan guard repeated. "What?" The other guard ran up. "They are not on the lissst. We can't let them on."

The guard reached to pick me up. I thought fast. "You don't want to guard the ship, you want to go to sleep in that corner over there." The guard repeated what I said and did exactly that. "You want to join him." I said to the other guard. "I want to join him." repeated the first Trandoshan. Jalren gave me a high five and we got on the ship.

A few more mind tricks and a unguarded door later we were in the cargo hold. I went for the bag with the least complicated lock and waved my hand, unlocking it with the force.

Today seemed to be my lucky day. The clothing was just slightly to large for me and were my favorite color, red. I ducked behind a large pile of boxes and slipped out of my old tunic and into my new dress.

I peeked out, to see where Jalren was. He wasn't where I had left him. Suddenly I heard a loud bang and shouts. "Mulana! Help!" cried Jalren's voice.


End file.
